Just the Two of Us 1
by MarSte2323
Summary: Alex & Olivia, their trials & tribulations, their beautiful love story & always a happy ending !
1. Chapter 1

**Just the Two of Us.**

OK, so here I am again, this should be the first of many tales of our beloved Olivia and Alex, some of these will have a continuity, others will be just random observations of their lives together. This is how I like to imagine them, I have always thought that they belonged to each other. This will be M rated, although some chapters will be quite tame…others will not be ! So…let's see if I can pull this off !

Chapter 1.

**All I Need is You.**

It had simply been a horrible week for the SVU detectives, they'd had a particularly nasty case to deal with, a violent serial rapist that had left a long trail of victims and that always seemed to be one step ahead of them had finally been captured. And Olivia Benson hadn't spared herself for even one minute in the relentless and seemingly endless pursuit of the criminal, for a whole week she had barely been home except to pick up a change of clothing. The only sleep that she had gotten was a couple of hours at different intervals during the day or night when she simply crashed in one of the bunks in the crib.

It was early afternoon on a Friday and although Olivia was feeling totally exhausted from the seven day chase that had consumed all of her time and energy, she was also well pleased with the results that she and her fellow detectives had obtained, it was always a small victory when they managed to lock up another scumbag.

Elliot Stabler and Fin Tutuola were at their desks doing some paperwork, John Munch had left early on some work errand for the Captain and the usual crowd was milling about the place. Captain Cragen came out of his office and walked over to Olivia: "Listen Liv, you've been practically living here for a week. Now I want you to quickly wrap up whatever paperwork you've got there on your desk and then I want you out of here and I don't want to see you until Monday, is that clear ?"

"Yes sir, I hear you loud and clear and this time I've got to say that I agree with you, I can't wait to get home and embrace my own bed. In fact, as soon as I'm home I plan to put on my PJ's and wear them until Monday morning…and I'm switching my phones off too so it's useless for any of you to try to call me !" Olivia exclaimed.

"Excellent idea, you do that Liv…well hello there Alex, what brings you to our humble abode ?" asked the Captain as he looked over Olivia's head towards the tall blonde ADA that had just walked in looking perfect as always although there was just a little hint of fatigue in her face, evidenced by faint circles on the pale skin beneath her eyes.

Olivia spun around immediately and felt her heart jumping for joy when two beautiful blue eyes locked with hers, accompanied by a slight smile. All she wanted to do in that precise moment was to run straight into Alex's arms and kiss her forever, she had missed her so much, she had hardly seen her at all for a whole week except for some very brief moments in the squad room.

But she restrained herself, their relationship was not known to their co-workers although they had become lovers almost a year earlier and by now were in a deeply committed relationship, in fact they considered themselves a couple in the truest sense of the word.

So instead she gave Alex a big smile and asked: "So…finish your workday early today Alex or do you need anything from us ?"

"Actually I do Olivia, I just want to check and verify a few things in your statements on this latest nasty case. Does anybody mind if I use Munch's desk for a few minutes seeing that he's out of the office ?" Alex asked.

"Go ahead Alex, just don't tell John you used his chair, he'll never clean it again or even more probably, he'll take it home and conserve it in a glass case, you have a goddess status in his book" replied Fin, causing everybody to laugh.

"You're much more than a goddess to me sweetheart" thought Olivia as Alex settled herself at Munch's desk and pulled out some notes and a pen from her briefcase and started to write with a rapid and precise move of her elegant hand. Olivia watched those graceful hands and imagined their long fingers running through her short hair, caressing her face, stroking and teasing her breasts and enticingly travelling all over her body as they had done innumerable times. As she felt her pulse accelerate as well as a shot of arousal running through her body she thought: "Stop it Olivia, you're getting distracted, get your work done… if Alex has to leave before I do I'll call her as soon as I'm out of the door."

15 minutes later Alex stood up and walked over to Olivia's desk and perched herself on the corner, her skirt riding up a bit in the process, revealing her gorgeous long legs. Olivia's pulse raced again, she knew perfectly well that Alex did this on purpose and it was exclusively for Olivia's viewing pleasure. As she looked deep into Olivia's eyes she asked: "Liv, can you just take a quick look at these annotations that I've made and tell me if there's anything to correct in your statement about the arrest."

"I can do it Alex, I was there too" piped in Elliot. "That way Liv can go ahead and finish her stuff so she can get out of here" he added.

"Thank you Elliot for the offer but I really need Olivia to read this, I'm sure she doesn't mind" replied Alex as she handed the notes to Olivia.

"Not at all, let me just read this over quickly so at least you can get out of here Alex" said Olivia meanwhile thinking: "Although I really don't want you to leave at all."

As she lifted the first page she noticed a Post-it stuck to the second page where Alex had written: "It's a ruse, go straight to page four sweetheart and try to keep a straight face as you read it."

Olivia skipped two pages and sure enough, page four was Alex's monogrammed personal stationery and the page was filled with Alex's elegant handwriting and as Olivia started reading what she had written she felt her heart starting to beat faster:

_My darling Olivia, my sweetheart, my everything._

_I know it's been a long and very heavy week for you on this case and it hurts me to see you so tired. It bothers me a lot because all I want to do is to take care of you my darling._

_It's been 8 days and 7 nights since I've had the immense pleasure of holding you in my arms, of kissing you, of making love with you, of falling asleep with you and waking up with you next to me. And I've missed you, it's so cold and dark at night without you and I get so worried thinking about you out there on the job and that something bad could happen to you. I try not to think about it like you've told me so many times but as I love you very much how can I not worry about you?_

_But let's talk happy things. I overheard the Captain tell you to get out of here as I walked in and you are going to do just that, no excuses ! Or you will have to face my wrath and we both know that you don't like an angry Alex ! Wink…wink._

_So here's my plan, as soon as you finish reading this you'll tell me there's nothing to add and I'll salute you and everybody else, I'll tell them I'm going home and wish them a happy weekend._

_But no way in hell am I going home alone without you. So I'm just going to find a bar close by, sit down and relax over a drink. As soon as you get done give me a call when you get into your car, I'll tell you where to pick me up and I'll wait for you on the sidewalk._

_My darling, I just can't wait to throw my arms around you and hold you until Monday morning, I don't care if it's my place or yours, my only true place is in your arms, they are my home, you are my home, my only real home, you make my world complete._

_Now to spur you on and get you a little edgy I want to tell you that I'm also feeling extremely horny, glancing at you across from me as I write this I can't help but imagine what I want to do with you tonight and during the next two days ! It's been 8 days and I'm having severe withdrawal symptoms ! Thinking of us naked together in bed in an hour or two is making my hormones go into overdrive, it's a good thing nobody can see under my clothes right now …because just looking at you is making my body react in strategic places !_

_I know we're both tired, you so much more than I am, so tonight I want us to cuddle a lot, kiss a lot but we'll also have sweet sensual slow-fuck until we fall asleep exhausted. And then…as of tomorrow…get ready for two days of Hurricane Alex throwing you into a whirlwind of fantastic sex with lots of very special treats ! _

_So, my darling beautiful and sexy Detective, get the damn paperwork done and get your fabulous ass out of here ASAP, this girl is going to be waiting around the corner with her arms wide open…just for you._

_And by the way…pretty soon there will be changes for us, it's time, I want to be able to come by here and pick you up as my girlfriend (girlfriend for now, my wife one future day) and I want us to walk out of here together with our heads held high and go home together , to our home which we will create together just like any happy couple deeply in love, we deserve it…damn, we deserve it !_

_See you in a little while, I love you more than any words can describe._

_Forever and always…_

_Your Alex xxxxx_

Olivia's heart was beating so fast that she was almost afraid that everybody could hear its thumping and she was having a terrible time trying to contain a huge smile, she realized it would look rather strange to everyone present, she was supposedly reading some very serious material.

"So, Liv, do you have anything to add to that or did I get everything right as far as your statement is concerned ?" asked Alex with a perfectly straight face.

Olivia looked Alex in the eyes as she handed the documents back to her: "It's all perfect, you got everything exactly right Alex", her eyes betraying an emotion that only Alex could detect. And only Olivia saw that intense blue flash of Alex's eyes and the slight smile that she knew was meant only for her.

"Well then, guess I'm the lucky one here today, I'm going home and as much as I'm fond of all of you I hope that I won't see any of you until Monday…so have a good weekend everybody" said Alex as she gathered up her paperwork, stuck everything in her briefcase, closed it and stood up from Olivia's desk.

As she did, a small sound was heard as if something had fallen out of her briefcase, she leaned over exclaiming: "Excuse me Olivia, that's my pen, let me just pick it up." Alex had dropped it on purpose, she picked it up off the floor right next to Olivia and as she stood up again she managed to maneuver her face right next to Olivia's ear which enabled her to whisper a quick: "Hurry up baby" before distancing herself from the woman she loved.

That whisper and the hot breath in her ear for just a flash of a second played havoc with Olivia Benson, all she managed to say was: "Okay Alex, have great weekend, see you Monday" as she felt her cheeks turning hot from the new shot of arousal that Alex had provoked with her whisper.

"So Alex, got a hot date this weekend ? Don't tell me you're gonna spend the weekend in your PJ's like Liv's planning to do, gotta be a lot of fancy Manhattan lawyers and hot shot bank boys out there chasing after you knowing that you're on the market" Elliot said with a hint of sarcasm. Everybody knew that there was no love lost between Alex and Elliot, they tolerated each other, but Elliot was frequently quite hostile to Alex, even without any reason.

Olivia was seething at Elliot's words, she hated it when he got all nasty with Alex and she just wanted to wipe that smug sarcastic look off his face with a resounding slap.

"Hate to disappoint you Stabler" Alex replied with total calm, "I'm not desperate and I'm not a prize cow at the singles meat market auction in Manhattan bars, if I ever become one…which I doubt, it will be a sad day for me…and that just won't happen. In fact, I believe that I'll be doing the very same things that Olivia will be doing this weekend" she added as she thought "Which means no PJ's, lots of me and your partner Olivia nude having lots of fabulous sex…so fuck you Stabler…" The thought gave her tremendous satisfaction, she glanced over at Olivia who was trying to hide a smile: "Who knows Olivia…maybe you and I should consider having a girls pajama party together one day…might be fun !"

Olivia replied: "Could be a fun idea, enjoy your weekend Alex…whatever you do." Alex answered: "Oh, I plan to… bye, bye, everybody" as she turned around and started to walk away.

"Bye Alex…stay cool…and keep on not taking shit from nobody !" said Fin as he gave a Elliot a nasty glare. Just like Olivia he got really pissed off about Elliot's frequent needling of Alex, Fin liked and respected Alex and the two of them had always gotten along just great, he felt protective of Alex just the same way as he did of Olivia.

"I'd hate to be the guy who winds up with that woman" said Elliot, "I wonder if there's anybody out there who's up to her standards, what the fuck, I don't care" he added.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up Elliot and mind your own business, stop picking on Alex, you don't really know her" Olivia spat out, her anger was boiling and she hated every word coming out of Elliot's mouth, he was talking about the woman she loved although he was completely unaware of it.

"Why, because you do ? Whatever…I don't give a shit about what Miss High and Mighty does in her off time" Elliot answered.

"I'm with Olivia, just lay off Alex, she's good people so just stop being an asshole Stabler" Fin said as he looked at Olivia and shook his head. Olivia felt herself calm down a bit, she knew that Fin genuinely cared about Alex and that made him all the more dearer to her, he was a loyal and trusted friend, rough around the edges but always a rock to lean on.

About a half an hour later Olivia stood up from her desk: "Well, I'm done and I'm getting the hell out of here, don't miss me because I won't be missing any of you or this place, see you Monday, say hi to Kathy and the kids from me Elliot and Fin…hope you'll be having a good weekend whatever you do."

She put her coat on, grabbed a small leather purse from her desk drawer and as she walked out she wished the other people in the squad room a good weekend. As soon as she was out of the building heading towards her car she took a deep breath: "Alex, all I want is just Alex, she's all I need right now."

As she got into her car she took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Alex, in what seemed only a split second Alex replied: "Are you in your car baby ? I'm waiting for you, I'm in a bar very close by, I'll leave right now and wait for you on the sidewalk across the street from the 1-6. I'll be on the lookout for your car, okay ?"

"Okay sweetheart, I'll be there as fast as I can. Alex, I can't wait to be home with you, you have no idea how much I've missed you in these last few days, all I want is you and me alone and fuck the rest of the world" Olivia exclaimed.

"Precisely my thought too, hurry up, I miss my baby" replied Alex as she walked out of the bar and started heading towards the sidewalk where she was going to wait for Olivia.

Meanwhile in the squad room Fin had noticed a box sitting on a table close to a window, it contained what looked like some very high-tech binoculars. "What's this stuff ? The Department's given us some new toys to play with ?" he asked.

"Yep, some super high-precision stuff, we can probably see peoples pimples with these, Captain says they cost an arm and a leg so we gotta be careful with these things" replied Elliot, not even looking at Fin.

"Let's check this out, looks cool" Fin murmured to himself as he took a pair of binoculars out of the box and walked over to an open window. As he raised the binoculars to his eyes he murmured again: "Let's see what's happenin' out there on the streets, maybe some pretty ladies are runnin' around out there".

He focused the binoculars and started to survey the streets and the sidewalks in his view, the streets were full of people going in all directions. All of a sudden something caught his attention, it was the figure of a tall woman with long blonde hair, she had her backside to the street, she was wearing a long coat, her hair was blowing in the wind and she was holding a phone to her ear, obviously talking to somebody.

"But…that's Alex" Fin thought to himself. "Hey, Elliot, didn't Alex say she was going home when she left here almost an hour ago ?" he asked, instantly regretting having asked the question.

"Yes she did, what, is she out there ?" replied Elliot. "So maybe she has a date after all, hell, maybe if she gets laid she'll come down off her high horse" he added.

Fin saw it was Alex, he'd know her anywhere, even with her back turned. He felt irritated wit Elliot's stupid comment so he replied: " No, just another tall, blonde gal, not as pretty as Alex though."

As soon as he finished his words the blonde figure that he was watching across the street spun around and put the phone in her coat pocket, moved close to the curb and started to observe the oncoming traffic with an anxious look on her face.

Fin was curious, he wondered was Alex was up to so he kept on observing her. All of a sudden her face lit up with a huge smile, she started frantically waving to somebody in the traffic, obviously it was someone arriving in a car. He saw a dark car slow down and pull up to the curb; "Whoa, wait, I know that car, it's Liv" Fin thought. He watched as Alex ran quickly around the front of the car and he could see Olivia leaning over and opening the passenger door as Alex jumped inside.

The scene that unfolded in the next few seconds in front of his eyes through the binoculars was something that he did not expect at all, he saw Alex throwing her arms around Olivia's neck and their faces meeting in a kiss, although it was brief it would be clear to anyone that it was passionate.

"Holy shit, that's no best friend kiss, that's serious kissin' goin' on" thought Fin, "I'll be damned, who would've guessed, that's one big shit surprise !" He kept watching as the two women stopped kissing, he saw Alex fasten her seatbelt as she laid her head on Olivia's shoulders, her right hand reaching up and ruffling Olivia's hair and he saw Olivia smiling as she slowly eased the car back into the traffic and took off.

"Well, life is full of surprises" he thought to himself, he was still a little stunned by what he had just witnessed. As he slowly came to the full realization of what he had just seen he started to smile, he felt happy, damn, his two favorite gals were clearly in love, at least that's what it looked like. The more he thought about it, the happier he felt: "It's a surprise, a good surprise, damn, Liv and Alex, my two gals, in love. This damn better be serious stuff, I can see them together, two hardheads with a heart of gold, they'll take good care of each other. Damn, this makes me happy, this makes me feel good, they deserve each other and they'll always be safe with each other, this is good news that I'll keep to myself". Fin Tutuola found himself with a huge smile as he put the binoculars away.

Inside Olivia's car Alex was feeling blissfully happy as her head rested on Olivia's shoulder: "How long until we're home Liv ? God, I want you so bad that I swear I'm physically hurting, never again are you sleeping at work unless it's absolutely unavoidable. I don't care what time it is or how late it is or even if you can only sleep for a couple of hours, you will come home to me and sleep with me, is that clear Olivia Benson ?"

"Yes sweetheart, it is, I've been thinking the very same thing repeatedly during this last week, even if it's just an hour, it's worth the trip home just so I can be in your arms and not cooped up in a smelly bunk in the crib. Nothing in this world can compare to having your arms and legs wrapped around me, feeling your breath in my ear and your heart beating close to my mine, it's the only safe place I know and it's the only place where I want to be…always" Olivia spoke.

Her every word hit Alex straight in the heart, she had tears in her eyes, as she kissed Olivia's neck she whispered in her ear: "I love you Liv, I love you so very, very much. By the way, I can see that we're headed to my place which is a good choice, as you haven't been home for almost a week and your fridge is empty without a doubt I did some grocery shopping last night and filled mine up with food for the weekend. Or if we're not in the mood to cook we'll just order from a restaurant of your choice, your every wish is my command, sweetheart."

"How did I get so lucky to find someone like you to fall in love with and who loves me back the same way, I always thought that stuff like this only existed in fairy tales" Olivia said softly.

"As far as I'm concerned you and I are a fairy tale" replied Alex, "and we've walked through a dark forest and have slayed some dragons to get to where we are at right now…and we're finally in the happy ever after, like I wrote in that note earlier, we deserve it, we've earned our happy ending Liv and we'll defend that forever together."

"Couldn't have said it any better myself sweetheart, all that matters now is the here and now, that we're together…and the future that we are planning together" replied Olivia as she intertwined the fingers of her right hand with Alex's while keeping her left hand steady on the steering wheel.

….

The evening had come and gone and so had midnight, as Alex slid off Olivia, their bodies shiny with fine sweat, their breathing uneven and their hearts racing from their latest round of passionate lovemaking, she kissed Olivia's face all over and caressed her hair. "I just can't ever get enough of you, you're already forgiven for the abstinence of this last week. I think we've done an outstanding job of catching up, don't you agree ?" Alex said with a huge grin as she gazed lovingly into Olivia's eyes.

"Oh, definitely babe, when you realize that you've lost track of how many orgasms you've had, well, that means we've been doing something right all evening" replied Olivia kissing Alex back. "I thought we were supposed to be tired, look at the clock, it's almost two in the morning and apart from the shower we took and a quick bite to eat we've been in this bed going at it like two horny teenagers since early evening. We might not be spring chickens anymore but hell, nobody can say that we don't have a lot of stamina !"

Alex burst into a happy laugh: "And here I was thinking that we'd have a sweet and short sensual fuck because you've worked so hard all week and it's turned into seven hours of fantastic sex. How lucky can a girl get!"

"How can a girl resist, even when she's dead tired, when she has somebody like you in her arms" replied Olivia as she drew Alex into a deep kiss, as the kiss ended she added: "It was SO worth it, it always is with you, let me hold you close and I want you to wrap your arms around me as tight as you can, drape one of your gorgeous long legs over me and we'll have a long relaxing sleep, we've got the whole weekend ahead for just the two of us."

Alex did just as her lover had asked, as she wrapped herself around Olivia she whispered: "I love you baby, I love you so much, goodnight and dream of me even though I'm next to you, my dreams are always full of you my beautiful girl."

"My dreams…and my reality…are always full of you, goodnight sweetheart…and don't you dare let go of me while we sleep" Olivia replied.

"I'll never ever let go of you, sleep now baby." Alex nuzzled into Olivia's soft and warm breasts as she felt her eyelids slowly closing, within a few minutes both women had fallen into a deep and blissful sleep, their bodies wrapped around each other.

….

Fin Tutuola sat in a Manhattan bar with some friends, he was feeling no pain after downing quite a few drinks. All of a sudden he thought of Olivia and Alex and the tender love scene that he had witnessed between them in the late afternoon . He filled his glass up and raised it high: "Listen everybody, I wanna make a toast, here's to love" he said in a loud voice, a huge grin lighting up his face. "Hey, Fin, what's up, are you in love ?" asked a friend of his at the table.

"No, I'm not…but I know two people who are seriously in love" he replied. As he raised his glass and gulped down his drink he smiled and thought: "This one's for you Liv and Alex, you're my best gals, just be happy together because I'm just so darned happy for the two of you".

**And now the next chapter is here…our girls will have their morning interrupted by a phone call which will get them both very pissed off and Alex will go ballistic ! All reviews very welcome !**


	2. Chapter 2

Just the Two of Us.

**Ok, here's the 2****nd**** chapter, our lovely ladies have a somewhat rude awakening after their Friday night of bliss. Stabler will not be a very sympathetic person in my stories as I've never really liked him and always found him too aggressive, bigoted and boring for my taste.**

Chapter 2.

**Saturday Morning Intruder.**

A cell phone rang in the darkness of the very early morning, Alex Cabot, with her eyes still closed and almost asleep fumbled around as her right hand searched for the offending instrument. Olivia Benson was sound asleep next to her and totally oblivious to the rumors of the world. Alex located the phone and without bothering to check who was calling she answered with a sleepy and irritated voice: "Cabot, who's calling ?"

"Alex, it's me, Elliot, how come you're replying ?" asked the voice of the detective on the other end

"And you win 1st prize in the stupid question contest. Maybe it's because you're calling me at 5:30 in the morning Detective, why are you calling me at this ungodly hour anyway ?" Alex asked, feeling extremely annoyed.

"I'm not calling you, I'm calling Liv and you just answered her phone…how come?" asked Stabler.

"Oh fuck" thought Alex, but although her mind was clouded over with sleepiness her very sharp brain reacted immediately: "Liv must have left her phone here last night when she stopped by briefly on her way home to leave me a book that she forgot to give me when I was there with you guys yesterday, we exchange books often and we have the same model phones so maybe she picked mine up instead of hers. And if you have any consideration for her maybe you shouldn't be disturbing her at this hour, especially knowing what a rough week she's had. So please let me get back to sleep and goodbye Elliot" Alex said as she cut the call short without waiting for a reply from Stabler.

"Boy, aren't you Miss Sunshine" Stabler muttered to himself as he put his phone down. He scratched his head and thought to himself: "So why would Liv even have left her phone lying around Alex's apartment if she only stopped by for a moment to leave a book, that's not like Liv."

What he needed from Olivia was to know where she had left some documents that he needed to check out as he was on duty so he decided to look through all the files on her desk. But the file he was looking for was nowhere to be found. "Maybe Liv took it home with her, I'll try to call her again" he thought as he absentmindedly redialed her number. Just as he realized that he was calling the same cell phone that Alex had answered half an hour before and not Liv's home number he was about to hang up when a very sleepy Liv replied: "Benson".

"Hey Liv, it's me" said Elliot feeling confused, "Sorry to call you at this hour but I urgently need the file from the Roberts case and I can't find it anywhere on your desk." He started thinking: "How come Alex answered Liv's phone less than half an hour ago and now Liv answers the same phone, both sounding dead asleep ?"

"It should be in the bottom right drawer of my desk, look through the files there and you should find it" said Olivia. Alex had fallen back into a deep sleep after Elliot's call earlier but she started to stir when she heard Olivia talking.

"So what's up with you and Alex, did you guys have a rough night ?" asked Elliot.

"Listen Elliot, you know damn well what a shitty week I've had so if that's all I'm not in the mood for small talk and I'm going back to sleep. See you Monday at work" added Olivia.

"Okay, but how come Alex answered your phone half an hour ago and now you answered the same phone and clearly both of you were sleeping ? And how come she told me that you had forgotten your phone at her place when you stopped by last night to leave her a book ? The two of you are obviously in the same place, why did Alex lie to me ?" asked Stabler.

Alex was wide awake now and listening to the conversation between the two detectives. "I did answer your phone half an hour ago" she whispered into Olivia's ear.

"What's it to you Elliot ? Why are you giving me the third degree ? It's none of your business what I do in my off time or where I sleep, if I crashed at Alex's place does that mean I have to call you and inform you ?" Olivia said, feeling very irritated with her work partner. Alex was beginning to get pretty pissed off as well and gesticulated to Olivia just to end the call.

"I've got a pretty good idea of what went down with the two of you last night" said Elliot as Olivia and Alex stared at each other listening to Stabler . "I bet the two of you went out together for drinks and looking for some Friday night action, you probably didn't find any decent guys to hook up with so you went back to Alex's place for some girl talk and probably drowned your sorrows in some more booze and crashed. And judging by how cranky both of you sound I bet you guys have a monumental hangover and you just don't want to admit it" said Stabler sounding very smug, convinced that he was right on target.

"Elliot, you're being a royal pain in the ass, I don't even want to listen to any more of your crappy theories about what Alex and I did last night. I repeat, it's none of your fucking business" replied Olivia while trying to stay calm.

"Hey Liv, I'm your partner and buddy, you don't have to hide stuff from me, hell, you and Alex are both single gals so there's no need to hide the fact that maybe the two you get the urge for some solid male muscle once in a while, shit, may Alex isn't as uptight as I thought" Elliot exclaimed, sounding pleased and very sure of what he had just said.

Olivia was getting angry at her work partner by now: "Fuck you Elliot, I'm not listening to your shit anymore, you can theorize all you want, I really don't give crap, I'm tired and I'm going back to sleep so consider this conversation over" she said as Alex rolled her eyes in exasperation as she listened to Elliot's drivel.

"Okay Liv, I'll cut this short and let you go back to sleep. But tell you what, seeing that the two of you seem to be nursing a really bad hangover I'll be nice. Sleep for another three or four hours, then call me and I'll bring you guys coffee and breakfast to get you back in shape. And seeing that it's Saturday I'll do even better, I've got some cool buddies that I can call up and who would be more than happy to hook up with you and Alex tonight for a night on the town, you're both easy on the eyes and pretty sharp too. And if the two of you wind up getting laid by the guys I know, believe me Liv, it's gonna be a memorable experience for you gals, hell, Alex is gonna love real men if she does, not fancy lawyers and pretty bank boys" exclaimed Elliot, sounding thoroughly amused at his own words.

Olivia was seething by now but Alex was so angry that she couldn't stay silent anymore: "That's fucking it" she hissed. "Give me that damn phone Liv" she said as she snatched the cell phone from Olivia's grasp.

Alex's eyes had turned into two burning blue laser beams as she put the phone to her ear: "Fuck you Elliot Stabler, don't you have anything better to do than to piss people off at six o'clock in the morning when they're sound asleep ? And why the fuck are you so interested in what Liv and I do when we're off work ? Don't you have a life, a wife and a family to think of instead of what Liv and I do ? Okay, seeing that you're being so fucking obnoxious I'll tell you what REALLY went down with me and Liv last night ! No, we didn't go out drinking, no, we didn't go out looking for action and man muscle ! We did not have even one drink except for some water, we did not see even one nasty male of your species ! But guess what Elliot, we did get laid, oh boy, did we ever ! The reason why we're so tired is that we've slept for only four hours as we had fantastic sex for almost seven hours ! And you'll never guess with whom ! With each other ! With each other Stabler, just like we've been having for a year…so stick that up your …stick that in your pipe and smoke it…so much for your detective skills ! And screw your buddies, we've got all that we want… which is…each other. And don't you even dare to fucking entertain the idea of bringing us breakfast…we're self-sufficient…as a matter of fact…seeing that you woke us up…I know what I'm having for breakfast…I'm having your partner for breakfast…and knowing her very well I'm sure she'll be more than happy to have me for breakfast ! And then we're going back to sleep…and don't you dare to call us again…screw you and goodbye Elliot" Alex yelled loudly as she flung the cell phone toward the night table.

Elliot looked at his phone feeling more than a little stunned, Alex's outburst was so unexpected that it still hadn't sunk in. He thought for a moment and then he smiled to himself as he started thinking: "Boy, if Alex thinks I'm dumb enough to believe all the stuff she just yelled at me, well, I'm not stupid." He looked at his phone again and realized that his call was still open, Alex had not cut off the call at her end. "Hah, good, now I'll listen in and let's see if Liv and Alex are having a good laugh at my expense and I'll get'em back Monday, I'll have the last laugh, these two are just frustrated because they had a bad Friday night, too many drinks and no guys." He moved into an empty interrogation room so that he could listen to the two women and to eliminate any outside noise so that they wouldn't be aware of the fact that his call to Olivia's phone was still connected.

The first voice he heard was Olivia's: "Well sweetheart, I guess that you just shut Elliot up real good, what you said should have taken care of him, I don't think he'll be calling us again this weekend" said Olivia in an amused voice.

"What ? Sweetheart…us…what the fuck is going on ?" Elliot began to wonder.

"Liv, I just couldn't stay silent, he was being such an asshole and he was being really offensive. I just hated every word that came out of his big mouth, he talked about us like we're a couple of basket cases, why doesn't he just mind his own fucking business" Alex replied to Olivia.

"Sweetheart, you do realize that you just outed us in a big way, heaven knows what the hell he's thinking right now, I'd like to see his face right now" Olivia said as she chuckled.

"Oh shit, I did, didn't I ?" replied Alex. "Are you mad at me baby for doing that ? I just felt so angry…I just had to say what I felt and I really don't give a fuck about what the hell he thinks if you want to know the truth, please don't say you're mad at me Liv."

Elliot was beginning to feel flustered. The conversation that he was listening to was not at all what he had been expecting to hear.

"Alex, baby, I'm not mad at you at all. To tell you the truth I feel kind of relieved, this is something that we've been talking about for quite a while. And as we're planning to move in together real soon and we'll be living together as a couple…well…it's time to face the music. I love you Alex, maybe once or twice in my life when I was much younger did I think that I was in love. But only when you came along did I realize what being in love is. I've been in love you always…you are the love of my life…I never really loved anybody before you and I want the world to know that we are together and that we belong to each other. I feel so proud of you, proud of us. Now come here and hold me real tight and let's talk about this" said Olivia as she pulled Alex into her arms.

Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia and kissed her bare shoulder. She was silent for a minute and then she spoke: "I agree with you babe, it's high time we disclose the situation to our superiors. We'll do do it next week, I know Liz Donnelly is out of town at a conference until next Tuesday but I'll call her Tuesday night and ask her to meet me for dinner on Thursday or Friday. You do the same with Captain Cragen, neither of us will tell them in advance that we're showing up together, we'll just show up ahead of them and they'll find the two of us waiting for them . How's that for a plan, is it okay with you babe ?"

"I think it's perfect, simple and straightforward. You know what Alex, I'm so damn happy that we're finally doing this, it's the only thing that's been a shadow on our relationship, as of next week, no more hiding baby, I want the whole world to know that you're my girlfriend" replied Olivia with a huge smile as she gazed at Alex with eyes full of love.

"What the fuck is going on, they don't even know that I'm listening to them" thought Elliot as he felt himself becoming increasingly angrier.

The two women kept looking into each other's eyes, both of them feeling happy and relieved for having reached an important decision which would remove the only obstacle remaining for their future plans.

"Well, now that decision is made and now I'm waiting sweetheart" said Olivia as she moved he face closer to Alex's, "promises are promises."

"Waiting for what…be precise Detective when you talk to a lawyer" replied Alex with an amused voice while licking her lips suggestively.

"Didn't you just inform my partner in no uncertain terms that you were having me for breakfast, I'm taking you up on that so start demonstrating your bedroom talents which are even superior to your courtroom talents…and we both know there's nobody better than you in court" breathed Olivia in a seductive voice as she started slowly rubbing her body against Alex.

"Oh baby, I can't think of a more succulent and tastier breakfast than you" replied Alex. "And you've showed me many times how much you like me for breakfast" she laughed as she was on top of Olivia in one swift move.

"You do know that practice makes perfect and we sure as hell have been practicing like crazy for a year now. I warn you…I'm having _all _of you for breakfast…every single inch of your glorious body…even if you beg me to stop I won't…are you ready to be devoured baby…I'm so in the mood to make you come and come again…and I want you to watch me and everything I'm about to do you" Alex said, her breathing getting rapid and her voice huskier.

Elliot couldn't believe what he was listening to, he knew that what he was doing was wrong, he was listening to two women that he knew very well, that he worked with and that it was a very private moment that he was listening to. But he was feeling too angry and confused to care so he kept on listening. He was feeling especially mad at Olivia, he couldn't believe that she had kept this from him, they were partners, he felt even angrier at Alex, how the fuck had she managed to charm Olivia and get her into her bed ?

"Hmm…where do I want to start…what's the first thing on my breakfast menu" said Alex with a wicked grin as her eyes travelled from Olivia's face down to her breasts. "I know, I think I'll start with those beautiful, dark and eager nipples that seem to be reaching out and just begging for my mouth."

"Oh, they are baby, they've never known such a hot mouth like yours, those lips and that tongue of your are definitely lethal weapons of pleasure, suck them baby like only you know how…they're all yours…I want you Alex…I want you right now…" replied Olivia, her voice needy and trembling with desire.

Alex wasted no time and latched her plump lips unto a chocolate colored nipple already hard and straining, she filled her mouth with the sweet, pliant flesh of Olivia's breast while cupping her other breast with her hand. As she started to tease and suck on the pebbled nipple in her mouth she simultaneously starting massaging and gently tweaking the other one. Olivia gave out a loud moan of pure pleasure: "Yes, yes baby…just like that…oh Alex…oh baby…I just love your hot mouth on me…don't stop…don't stop baby…"

Elliott could feel the blood rushing to his head, it wasn't from excitement listening to the two women, it was his anger reaching a boiling point that he hadn't experienced before. This wasn't real, this wasn't really happening, he didn't want it to be real, what he was listening to was unreal. Fuck, Olivia was his, she didn't belong to fucking high and mighty Alex Cabot, Liv was his girl and this was all so very wrong, this was not how things were supposed to pan out. He sat down, staring into space he kept on listening although he didn't really want to hear more.

All he could hear were loud moans of pleasure from both the women, heavy breathing, low whispers and loud kissing sounds. Then he heard Olivia's voice, he'd never heard her voice like that, it was laced with arousal and sexiness: "Oooh Alex…what are you doing with those long, strong fingers of yours…oh that feels so good babe…"

"I'm letting my fingers do the walking…between your legs baby…just the way you like it…oh Liv…you're so dripping wet baby…you're so ready for me, your sweet pussy feels so burning hot beneath my fingers…I've got to taste you Liv…I want to lick and swallow every drop of your delicious juices…do you want my mouth on you babe…do you want me to suck you off just the way you love…tell me…tell me you want it Liv…tell me babe…it excites me so much when you tell me…" Alex panted as her mouth started to travel down Olivia's taut abdomen.

"Yes…yes…Alex…please, baby, please…I want your mouth on my pussy right now…lick me and suck me and let me come in your amazing mouth again and again…I need it Alex…I need you babe…I need you so bad right now…I love you…I love you Alex" Olivia begged in a raspy voice, her heavy breathing could be heard clearly over the telephone.

As Alex gently parted Olivia's folds and her mouth reached its warm and wet destination Olivia gave out a loud cry: "Alex…yes…yes baby…god…you feel so good in my pussy…give it to me good baby…give me your all…oh god…your tongue drives me crazy…don't stop…don't ever stop…Alex…", Olivia was becoming incoherent because of the profound pleasure she was experiencing, all that could be heard were her loud moans and grunts as Alex licked her pussy with expertise and determination, her tongue multitasking between Olivia's opening and her clit, teasing, swirling and sucking. Alex could feel that Olivia wouldn't last much longer so she lifted her head for a brief moment, her glazed eyes locked with Olivia's equally glazed ones as she said: "Come for me baby…now I'm gonna make you come real hard…get ready…". She plunged her face back between Olivia's leg as her mouth, her lips and her tongue expertly worked in a frenzy to bring her lover to her climax. In a few seconds Olivia gave out a loud scream followed by long moans and whimpers as Alex licked up every single drop of the sweet juice that her lover's trembling body had released, Alex relished in the taste of Olivia, it was sweet and tangy and she loved to fill her mouth with it, it was a huge turn-on for her every time.

"Oh Alex, come up here and hold me baby, hold me close, stay on top of me and l want to feel your arms, come here sweetheart" Olivia said in voice both sweet and hoarse.

Alex kissed her way back up Olivia's body, her thighs, her abdomen, between her breasts, she gave a soft suck to each of her nipples, she kissed her neck and shoulders before their lips met in a deep, sensual kiss.

As they broke their kiss to catch some air they gazed into each other's eyes, they both broke into a smile and Alex gave a loud sigh of satisfaction: "I feel sorry for all the folks out there this morning because nobody…and I mean nobody…had a more delicious breakfast like the one I just had. I'm one lucky girl and…I get to have you for lunch, for dinner and for snacks my gorgeous, sexy, most beautiful woman in the world, my Olivia…my Olivia…because you're mine, mine, mine and I love you, I love you so much baby". She peppered Olivia's face with soft kisses.

Olivia's warm and soft brown eyes were full of love and devotion as she gazed into Alex's bright blue ones: "I love you too Alex, my beautiful, amazing girlfriend, you're my everything…and it doesn't hurt that you're an insuperable lover…to put it bluntly…you're the best fuck there is and you make me see fireworks every time…so feel free to feast on me whenever you're horny". Olivia was laughing by now and so was Alex, they rolled around on their bed while Alex stated: "Well, seeing that you make me horny all the time and you claim that I have the same effect on you…I guess we'll be fucking up a storm for many years to come my sweetheart…I'm already turned on just thinking about that."

"Oh yes, we will…and seeing that you're turned on…I just realized that I haven't had my breakfast yet…" said Olivia in a low, provocative voice as she pounced on Alex and flipped her over and ogled her naked body with a greedy, lustful look.

Alex's eyes widened as she started breathing hard, she loved being Olivia's prey when Olivia was in this mood, she knew that she too would be experiencing fireworks within a few minutes so she whispered: "Take me Liv…take me any way you want…do anything that you want…just fuck me good and hard right now…I'm yours babe…"

"I know you're mine…you're only mine…and you'll always be mine and mine alone…nobody else will ever have you…and right now I'm gonna fuck you so good that you'll never forget it…" hissed Olivia sexily as she lunged onto Alex's eager awaiting body, making Alex give out a loud squeal followed by a long moan.

That was it for Elliot, he had been sitting in the interrogating room listening to the two women talking at first, then making love, he was in a daze, he looked at his phone and cut the call short. He didn't want to hear any more of what was going on. Most of all he didn't want to listen to Olivia making love to Alex, it had been hard enough to listen to Alex making love to Olivia.

His head was pounding and his face was a crimson red, this was no dream, this was fucking stinking real, Liv was in a relationship with Alex, had been for a long time and he'd never known anything about it, in fact, he'd never had a clue, how could he be so stupid, how could he be so fucking stupid. And how could Liv play him for a fool like that !

He started thinking about all the times Liv had turned down dinner invitations to his house, how she skipped out of going with him and the guys to a bar for a beer after work saying that she had other stuff to do. Going home to fuck Alex, that's what she'd been doing for the last year. He thought about when he kidded her about skipping out because maybe she had a hot date and she'd reply with an enigmatic smile "maybe", she'd been taking off to hook up with Alex. Alex fucking Cabot, he'd never liked her from the beginning, the fucking Ice Queen with her high and mighty manners, her fancy high society, big money background, the uncle judges and important connections.

He'd made an uneasy truce with Alex because he saw that Olivia would get upset when he clashed with Alex, he had thought it was just solidarity between women in a tough environment, boy, was he wrong.

And he thought about all the times that Liv and Alex had clashed and fought, fuck, what the hell had happened, when did they stop fighting and start to fuck each other ? He felt like a complete fool and he was so angry that he slammed both of his huge fists down on the table in front of him so hard that the table jumped.

And that's when it hit him. He wasn't just angry as hell, he was jealous, what he felt was a raging, burning jealousy. Liv was his, he'd always been in love with her although he was married. Somewhere in the back of his mind he'd always hoped that one day she would be his, even if it was just an affair, he wanted her.

He realized that all that he had listened to on the phone was all that he would have wanted to do. He was the one who should have been in bed with Liv, he was the one who should have been making love to her, he was the one she should have been moaning and screaming for as she climaxed, he was the one she should be saying "I love you" to, he was the one who should be holding her and kissing her and going for a second round.

Not Alex. Fucking Alex Cabot…Alex fucking Cabot…fucking bitch ! He'd find a way to fix this, he was no dummy, come Monday he'd have a serious talk with Liv and tell her she was risking her career, that she was just a fancy toy for the rich lawyer, that Alex would soon get bored and ditch her for another toy, that's how rich and privileged people operated.

He'd tell her that what she was doing was not what she really wanted, he knew she'd dated guys in the past and if she was experimenting that was okay by him but not worth losing her job. He started calming down, he'd fix this and get Liv back on track and…maybe someday the two of them would be in bed after making love and Liv would thank him for bringing her back to her senses. Yep, he thought, I'm the guy to fix all this, make it right and get fucking Alex Cabot out of our hair. He got up and walked out of the interrogation room and went back to his desk and the paperwork he had to do, he was confident that he would be the winner in this game and that Olivia would be forever thankful to him.

In another part of the city Alex and Olivia were already sound asleep once again after a hot session of early morning lovemaking, their senses and their bodies sated. They'd fallen asleep holding each other tight while murmuring sweet words of love as they always did, they had no idea that somebody was already plotting to ruin their happiness.

**So Elliot is on the warpath and planning on getting his revenge on Alex and split her and Olivia up…dun-dun…he won't succeed but there will be some heavy confrontations…stay tuned !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just the Two of Us.**

**Olivia and Alex spend their Sunday relaxing and discussing their relationship, their decision to come out to their superiors and their future plans. A continuation of Saturday Morning Intruder.**

**I need some advice from those of you who are following my story, this story is not showing up at all on the Law & Order SVU regular page under the "M" rated section, where are you seeing it and reading it ? I had no problems with my previous stories so if you can help me out on this issue I'll be thankful for your advice as I'd like this story to be accessible to all SVU readers.**

Chapter 3.

It was early Sunday afternoon, Alex Cabot and Olivia Benson were draped across each other in bed after having ordered in lunch from a favorite Japanese restaurant of theirs. They'd shared a bottle of white wine with their food and had topped their lunch off with some Sake that Alex had remembered having bought some months before.

They weren't drunk, just feeling happily drowsy and a little giddy as they lay in bed, Alex with her eyes half-closed as Olivia played with strands of her long blonde hair.

Alex breathed a long contented sigh: "This is pure bliss, even if World War 3 were to be declared right now I wouldn't move from this bed, I feel so good and so damned happy sweetheart, it's been a perfect weekend baby, sex, sleep, more sex, more sleep…and then some more sex again…and this day is still not over, maybe we'll both need a pillow to sit on tomorrow at work due to sore and overworked muscles." Alex started to giggle at her own words.

Olivia started to giggle as well: "Actually I'm not sore at all, maybe it's because we've been training real hard for months in this particular category, I've never had such fun or pleasure during physical activity in all my life. And I agree with you baby, it's been a beautiful and perfect weekend…well…except for Elliot's idiot phone call yesterday morning…but obviously he got your message loud and clear as he hasn't dared call me again or send any messages, thank you babe for putting him in his place."

"He made me so mad with his dumbass remarks Liv, are you worried about meeting up with him at work tomorrow ? I'd hate for him to take it out on you because I told him to fuck off and leave us alone. If he does I won't be able to stay neutral, I will not allow him to hurt you in any way, if he does I won't be responsible for my actions, I will not allow anybody to hurt you baby, you've had enough hurt in your life already and you won't hurt anymore as long as I have one breath left in my body, I'll make damn sure of that" stated Alex, her voice expressing determination and her eyes concern as she looked deep into her lover's eyes.

"Don't worry sweetheart, Elliot doesn't scare me and if he starts being an asshole about us tomorrow I can handle it, I won't give him the satisfaction of getting to me because that's what he would want, you know how he loves to get people all riled up when he's in an aggressive and pissy mood. We may be work partners and friends of many years but if he insists on interfering in our private lives and wants to make trouble for us I will draw a very distinct line and tell him that I'll ask for another partner. I'm at a point where I won't let anybody mess with our happiness, we've fought hard to get here and we've been through more crap than most couples never have to face in a lifetime together. You and I…us…come before anything else, of that you can be sure always, my beautiful Alex" exclaimed Olivia as she leaned into Alex, drawing her into a deep and passionate kiss.

When their lips finally broke apart Alex once again looked deep into Olivia's eyes: "That's my girl, that's my Liv, always straightforward and courageous, you know, if I were to write down all the reasons why I'm head over heels in love with you it would be a never-ending story, never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I would be able to feel all this love, you unlocked my heart and I will be grateful to you for that for the rest of my life. Oh Liv, I love you so much…please kiss me again…I forget the rest of the world when you kiss me."

The two women spent minutes just kissing and caressing each other in a sweet and sensual play, simply relishing in each other without any hurry, just bonding and feeling their hearts beat in unison.

As Alex ran her fingers softly over Olivia's breasts, enjoying the softness and warmth of those generous breasts that she adored, she observed: "I love this contrast between my very pale skin and this beautiful dark hue of yours, just as I love the warm chocolate colored and shiny velvet of your eyes, day and night, dark and light, I think we make a great color combination as well as being a perfect combination of every other aspect imaginable, I think we make a very cute couple don't you think ?"

Olivia burst out laughing: "Yes Miss Vanity, I'd even dare to claim that we make a beautiful couple, I'm not going to be modest, we might not be in the prime of our youth anymore but I'm quite aware of the fact that both of us still turn a lot of heads…of both sexes I may add. Let's enjoy it while it lasts, kind of flattering to the old ego", she added: "You're the delicious vanilla that tops my hot chocolate, a perfect combo."

"That works both ways hot stuff, you're the hot chocolate that tops my delicious vanilla…let me correct that…the hot chocolates that pours all over this vanilla…and this vanilla is very happy to be engulfed by her hot chocolate" replied Alex while wiggling her eyebrows. They both broke out in giggles once again, feeling blissfully happy with their silly bantering.

A few moments later Alex looked at Olivia thoughtfully: "Can I ask you something Liv…and I want you to be totally truthful in your reply."

"You can ask me anything baby and I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth…I don't have any secrets that I keep from you…so shoot" replied Olivia.

"Promise me that you won't laugh at me Liv…this may sound weird…but do you think I'm too vanilla…I'm not talking about my coloring…I'm talking about our sex life…" said Alex hesitantly.

"WHAT…where is this coming from…Alex, baby…are you kidding me ?" replied Olivia with surprised eyes.

"No, I'm not kidding, it's just that…well…we both know that your sex life before me was definitely more active than my almost non-existent one…well…I did self-service quite a bit…but the rest is pretty sad. I'll tell you what I've realized since we've been together, in the few relationships that I had in my younger days I never made love with anybody, I realize now that I just tolerated sex, my body was somehow detached from the rest of me, from my heart and mind, so there wasn't much pleasure in what I was doing. I remember always having this terrible feeling of emptiness when it was over, a total void, of thinking if that was all and if there was something wrong with me. I just wanted to get away from the other person as quickly as possible and preferably not see them again, is this making any sense to you ?" asked Alex softly, her eyes shiny with veiled tears.

Olivia stroked Alex's cheek softly and eased a strand of her blonde hair behind one ear: "It's making a lot of sense, keep talking my darling and get it all out, I'm here for you and I'm listening very carefully to each word your saying." She kissed Alex's forehead with great tenderness.

Alex continued: "I pushed this sense of emotional emptiness aside and just threw myself into my work and my ambitions but you have no idea how many times I cried myself to sleep because I was yearning so much for something I couldn't find, for someone I couldn't find…I wanted to be in love…but I never was…and it hurt…it hurt like hell sometimes Liv". Alex's voice broke and some tears spilled out of her incredibly bright blue eyes and trickled down her cheeks.

Olivia felt overwhelmed, it was as though each and every one of those tears were spilling over into her very soul and leaving their tracks in her heart which was melting with the emotion of the moment.

"Oh baby, come here and just let me hold you close, as close I can. I'll be holding you forever Alex and the past is past. You'll never have to feel that way again, you're my very life sweetheart, we're together now and we complete each other. I have a few things to tell you as well, things that may surprise you so just stay warm and safe in my arms and listen." She kissed away the tears running down her lover's beautiful face as if they quenched her thirst, she held Alex close and gazed into her eyes. In Olivia's eyes Alex saw all the love, the adoration, the care and concern that she had searched for all her life, she felt a great calm and a strong warmth embracing her, her tears ceased and she breathed easier.

"Listen Alex, sure I had some flings before you but if you think that I some fantastic and hot sex life, well, that's not the case. I've told you already that sometimes I got a little drunk and had some one-night stands, it was just for sex and to get rid of some of the stress from work. But I'll tell you what, there's nothing worse than drunken sex, it's sloppy and messy, there's no love or affection involved, just a stranger's body warming yours for a brief moment and rarely if ever satisfying on a physical level. You can't imagine how I usually felt like shit the day after I had these forgettable experiences. I'd look at myself in the mirror the morning after and get this sinking, sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'd have a hangover, I'd feel soiled somehow, cheap, pissed off at myself and just like you I'd think if that was all that there was. And just like you I threw myself into my work and word was out that I was bad-ass Benson, an unattainable bitch, so I stopped walking that dead-end path." Olivia was beginning to feel emotional by what she was telling her lover. Alex caressed her neck and her tousled dark hair, she realized that her beloved Olivia somehow had gone through the very same pain as she had although their experiences had been different.

Olivia took a deep breath and continued: "I wasn't getting any younger and I had become cynical as far as love and feelings were concerned, it just wasn't a priority anymore, work became my priority. But just like in a fairy tale one fine day all that changed and my whole world changed, that was the day that you walked into the 1-6 in your million dollar suit, all class and professionalism…and two incredible legs that seemed to go on forever. And when you shook my hand and those gorgeous baby blues of yours looked into my eyes and you gave me that dazzling smile…well…I was lost…hook, line and sinker…in that very moment."

Alex was smiling brightly by now, she was loving every word coming out of the beautiful mouth that she had kissed a million times: "Tell me the rest…tell me what you were thinking in that moment baby."

Olivia grinned and kept talking: "I was thinking, fuck, what's happening, you're crazy Olivia Benson, this magnificent beautiful woman will never be yours. She's younger than you, she's the ADA, she oozes old money and important family, not the filth, the street grime and dirt that you live and breathe every day, she couldn't be further from your reality. But in spite of all of these thoughts I had the strangest feeling that something important was happening, maybe it was the way your eyes lingered with mine, the way you seemed to hold onto my hand a little longer than you did with everybody else who was present that day. And that my beautiful girl was the beginning of Alex and Liv and as they say…the rest is history…and here we are…happy, happy, happy and together and I'm the luckiest woman in the world !" She clapped her hands with delight, her eyes wide, full of love and laughter and shining like two beacons on a dark night.

Alex let out a happy sigh: "Love at first sight, that's what happened…well…maybe some lust was involved as well…I remember thinking that you were the hottest woman I'd ever laid my eyes on, I felt all hot and bothered and it's true, I did not want to let go of your hand until I realized that I'd be making a fool of myself by hanging on to your hand for minutes. But damn, it was the best feeling ever although I was sure that I didn't stand a chance with you, I was pretty sure that hot stuff like you probably had a line of lovers stretching around the block and…well…there was no way I knew if you were into women…although your eyes seemed to transmit silent signals the rational side of me tried to convince me that I was imagining things. And we know the rest…lucky, lucky us !" Alex climbed on top of Olivia and started showering her with kisses and tickling her ribs as Olivia writhed and squealed with laughter, after their emotional talk the mood had turned happy and playful again.

Alex held Olivia's arms pinned to the bed: "But you still haven't answered my question, you sneaky girl, do you think I'm too vanilla in bed, is there anything that we haven't done that you would want us to do, any secret fantasy that you haven't confessed ? Tell me truth hot stuff…you're not leaving this bed until you do…". Alex licked Olivia's neck before running her warm tongue inside the shell of her ear while breathing heavily, a split second later she bit down and sucked hard on her pulse point, she wanted to mark her lover and she felt pleased and aroused when Olivia gave out a yelp followed by a long moan of pleasure.

"Okay baby…I surrender…no Alex, you are not too vanilla when it comes to our sex life. You're super- hot in bed…and out of bed… and you've surprised me quite a few times, you were a little shy the first week after we became lovers but that was our test driving period, but then you became an avalanche of passion, of burning hot sex, hell Alex, when I think of everything we've tried out in this last year I'm pretty sure that we could add a whole new chapter to the Kama Sutra, what else could I want, I've got the most fantastic, imaginative and vocal lover ever, not to mention the most beautiful…and the sexiest…and…just everything…how's that for an answer baby…are you satisfied with my reply ?" Olivia asked, watching the beautiful face and the inviting lips hovering over hers.

"Hmmm…tell me…tell me some of the things we've done…I want to hear you tell me and turn me on even more…tell me babe and make me even wetter than I'm beginning to feel…go into details…I'm in the mood for some of that…I want to end this fantastic weekend with a big bang…and I mean that in the sexy sense of the word" breathed Alex while lifting her body up and straddling Olivia. She licked her lips provocatively and started running her long fingers over her already hardened nipples, she looked at her lover with anticipation and Olivia's eyes widened as she watched Alex start to rub and stimulate her own nipples while moaning softly.

Alex gave Olivia a seductive smile as she kept caressing her own breasts: "Nice to meet you Detective Benson, I'm Alex Cabot…do you like what you see…or are you speechless…I'm waiting for details…talk…"

Olivia smiled hearing Alex repeat the very first words she had said to her some years before the first time they met: "Well…you always leave me speechless…you want details…I'll give you some details baby. The first time I saw you naked in front of me I really was not just without words but for a moment I thought I would pass out as well…you were breathtaking…I'd never seen such beauty before…and the look in your eyes in that very moment set me on fire…it told me how much you wanted me…nobody ever had looked at me that way…and…". Olivia pulled Alex down towards her just enough to latch her mouth onto a nipple hard as a rock that was just waiting to be enveloped by her lips and to be loved by her eager tongue.

After thoroughly teasing, sucking and kissing Alex's left nipple while gently playing with her right one she kept talking: "And when my fingers felt how wet you were for me when they finally touched your soft velvet I felt like I was going out of my mind, I was stone cold sober but I was drunk with you…and Alex…when I let my mouth travel down your body and you started moaning heavily…I lost it…I became undone…I could smell your arousal…I saw your arousal…and when my mouth tasted your warm and wet pussy for the first time it was pure heaven…and you telling me not to stop made me go wild…and when you came in my mouth I climaxed as well from the pure excitement of what we were doing…it was so hot baby…Alex…you were so hot and everything was so perfect…remember baby…remember how good it felt…it's always so hot with you…"

Alex was writhing against Olivia, her breathing hard: "Oh baby…I remember it so well…touch me Liv…I want your fingers inside me right now…I'm not going to last very long…I'm so close…"

Olivia thrust three fingers into Alex's soaking wet opening, as she started to slowly finger-fuck Alex she used her thumb to caress her lover's clit, she knew exactly what Alex needed in that precise moment, she knew how to read her body in any given moment.

Alex was moaning loudly: "Yes Liv…just like that…oh…I can't resist…". Alex gave out a half stifled scream along with a deep grunt as she climaxed, releasing repeated gushes of hot liquid that spilled all over Olivia's fingers and palm as Alex's pussy clenched with strong spasms for what seemed forever.

Alex collapsed on top of Olivia and went limp for some moments, as she got her breath back she raised her head and smiled: "Oooh baby…that was some joyride…I do love riding your fingers…sorry I didn't last…I really wanted to hear you tell me some more of the things we've done…promise me that you'll do that some evening…it just turns me on so much when you do…uhmm…that felt so good."

"Oh sweetheart, I've got lot's more to tell you about all the things we've done together…but I want you to do the same thing…I love it when you get all naughty and mess with my mind…you can be awfully wicked sometimes Alex…and I just love it when you surprise me…and I just love all of you…come here my gorgeous seductress…you're a dangerous woman…you" said Olivia as she gathered Alex in once again for a prolonged and deep kiss.

"Says the most seductive, dark and dangerous woman on earth…and who just happens to be all mine" replied Alex laughing.

The two women laid happily in each other's arms for a few minutes, all of a sudden Alex's stomach gave a resounding growl and they both started laughing. "Okay, it's feeding time again, we can't exist on sex alone, let's go heat up the leftovers from lunch today" said Olivia as she slapped Alex's ass playfully.

"Sound's good but before going to sleep later on I want one last round…and I get to pick what I want…and I pick you" replied Alex as she got out of the bed, at the same time pulling Olivia up with one arm. They both put on bathrobes and went into the kitchen. As Olivia pulled the containers with the leftovers from their lunch out of the refrigerator and put them into the microwave Alex prepared the table. They opted for sparkling water with dinner, they knew they had to get up early the next morning and get prepared to go to work.

Just as they had finished their dinner and had put the dishes away and were planning to take a shower together Alex's cell phone rang. "Oh fuck, reality intrudes, let's see who's calling me" sighed Alex. As she saw the number on the display she said: "Liv, it's Donnelly calling me", she pressed the answer button: "Good evening Liz, what's up ?". Olivia watched and listened to her lover conversing about something that was pretty clearly work related. Alex ended her conversation with her boss by saying: "Listen, Liz, I need to talk to you outside of work next week, can we meet for dinner Thursday or Friday night… Okay… Friday's fine, I'll let you know when I see you where we're going for dinner…no, it's a personal thing…no, no…nothing serious…just a delicate issue…okay…thank you…see you at work…goodbye."

Olivia stepped up to Alex and put her arms around her neck as she softly smiled: "We're really doing this…", her voice choked from emotion as Alex held her close. Alex looked straight into Olivia's eyes, her blue eyes aflame: "Oh yes we are, as of next week you and I don't have to play hide and seek anymore, it's going to be us and the people that accept us for what we are, otherwise, it's going to be you and me against the world. Either way…I really don't care… as long as I have you I can face anything…you're my world Olivia Benson."

"And I love you Alex Cabot, I'm not going to call you Alexandra because you hate that…and you're my everything…and you'll always be my everything. Seeing that you've already taken the first step I'll take the second one tomorrow as soon as I get to work. I'll ask Captain Cragen to meet me for dinner on Friday and I'll tell him that it is for an urgent personal issue" replied Olivia as she kissed the tip of Alex's nose. "Now let's go to bed and get some sleep, it's been a pretty hectic weekend…carnally speaking…" added Olivia while wiggling her eyebrows.

"That reminds me…I owe you…and I want my dessert…which is you…so move that sweet ass of yours" said Alex as she switched the kitchen lights off and started to push Olivia off towards the hallway leading to their bedroom, both of them laughing.

It was still fairly early in the evening when the two lovers both fell sound asleep in the middle of a conversation, happily wrapped around each other as usual. They'd spent a fantastic weekend making up for a long week without seeing much of each other. They were taking new steps towards their future, both firmly convinced of their decision and unafraid of whatever and whoever they'd have to face, they were the living proof that love conquers all.

**So Alex and Olivia have had a dream weekend…and now they have to go back to work…and it's going to be quite a stormy Monday…a very heavy verbal confrontation between Olivia and Elliot which will leave Elliot even more pissed off…and…dun-dun…towards the end of the day between Alex and Elliot…but of course Olivia shows up to defend her only true love…stay tuned…all reviews very welcomed as always !**


End file.
